As a temperature control apparatus of controlling a temperature of an electrostatic chuck, there has been proposed an apparatus which has a heating cycle for heating a fluid and circulating the heated fluid through a temperature regulation member and a cooling cycle for cooling the fluid and circulating the cooled fluid into the temperature regulation member, and controls a flow rate division ratio among the heating cycle, the cooling cycle and a circulation path (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this temperature control apparatus, the heating cycle and the cooling cycle have pipelines of completely closed and separate systems. A high-temperature fluid secondarily heated by the heat exchange with the high-temperature fluid circulating through the heating cycle and a low-temperature fluid secondarily cooled by the heat exchange with the low-temperature fluid circulating through the cooling cycle are mixed, and this mixed fluid flows into a pipe provided within the electrostatic chuck.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-117812